


Club Miraculous

by Gabberwocky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Dance AU, F/M, Fun, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Minor Swearing, Miraculous Moves, Tumblr Prompt, idk what to call this, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay Free, Stay Safe"<br/>Breakdance AU inspired by @starrycove on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

It had taken a lot of convincing on Alya’s part to get Marinette to come down to the hip-hop & breakdance club the former often danced at (under the name “Lady Wifi”).

Marinette was a student at Agreste Academy (so was Alya), a prestigious dance school in the heart of Paris and owned by the famous dancer Gabriel Agreste. The academy required the core classes (english, science, math…) but along with those, students choose five dance classes to add to the end of each day. Marinette had two ballet classes because that was her passion (Monday and Wednesday), a jazz class (Tuesday), contemporary (Thursday), and hip-hop (Friday, forced on her by Alya).

The soft-spoken ballet dancer had always been adamant about not going with Alya to Miraculous, the dance club, because it was on the school’s “places to avoid” list for promoting “dance that will amount to nothing.” Today though, the fiery hip-hop dancer managed to drag her friend to down to the club.

“I hope Chat Noir competes tonight.” Alya said to Marinette on the way there. “And remember, girl, while we’re in the club, call me-”

“-Lady Wifi, I know. Why did you choose that name, anyway?” Marinette asked.

“I didn’t. Plagg, one of the DJs gave it to me after he asked where I learned some of my moves. When I told him that I learned from youtube, her called me ‘Lady Wifi’ and the name stuck. That’s how most dancers get their stage names. Either Plagg or Tikki name them. Chat Noir is the only one I know of who’s chosen his own name.”

“Sounds interesting.” Marinette said.

The two entered the club and Marinette immediately tensed, the loud music and flashing lights making her nervous.

“Chill, girl.” Alya said over the music as a boy dressed in a black zip-up sauntered over to them.

He had black facepaint over his eyes like a mask and his hood was up, displaying cat ears sewn to the top and covering bright blond hair while casting even more of a shadow over forest green eyes.

“Lady Wifi.” he greeted with a nod.

“Chat Noir” Alya responded, slipping into the persona of Lady Wifi.

The boy smiled and turned to Marinette. “Hey, you new?”

Marinette nodded and Chat Noir smiled.

“Hope to see you dance today.”

The music quieted as Plagg announced the start of the dance-offs for the night.

“Our first battle of the night is… Lady Wifi and Reflekta!”

Lady Wifi grinned. “Wish me luck!”

Marinette soon discovered it was a tournament-style competition, and after the last dance off (“Lady Wifi versus Chat Noir!”), the floor was open to challengers.

Tikki, Marinette assumed, was now on the DJ stand. “Anyone willing to challenge Chat Noir?”

Marinette’s confidence had increased as she watched her friend dance and she walked onto the dance floor.

“I will.”

Chat grinned. “Oh, the new girl. Shall we dance, milady?”

“We shall, kitty cat.”

Tikki smiled. “Chat Noir against the new girl: Ladybug!”

Marinette was slightly shocked at the stage name before she remembered what Alya had made her wear to the club that night. (Black sweatpants, a red polka dotted crop top, and a red face paint mask)

The two danced almost completely in sync, Marinette (Ladybug), flipping up and over her opponent so many times that the poor boy was stunned still.

“And the winner of the last dance of the night is… Ladybug! And remember dancers, next week start our partnership tournament! Grab a partner and start dancing!” Tikki put on a new song and all but glided over to an out-of-breath Marinette and Chat Noir.

“Well done, you two! It’s nice to see some new faces, Ladybug. Hope to see you at Miraculous more often!”

Chat smiled. “So do I, milady. Want to team up for the partnership tournament?”

Marinette’s smile faltered. “I don’t know… Al-Lady Wifi is a friend of mine and she may want to team up.”

The aforementioned dancer appeared by Marientte’s shoulder. “Go ahead, Ladybug! I’ve had a partner for weeks. I’m dancing with the Artist.”

Marinette nodded. “Then I’ve love to dance with you, kitty cat.”

Chat grinned and kissed Marinette on the hand. “I look forward to it, milady.”

Marinette felt her cheeks burn as she ran off with a frantic “It’s late and I have school tomorrow!”

Chat gazed after her as Plagg sauntered up to the boy. “Plagg, I think I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Rose Picture credit: @whaticalldoodling on tumblr  
> Alya and Nathan Picture credit: @kiiro-art on tumblr  
> Marinette and Chat Noir Picture credit: @jen-iii on tumblr


	2. Meeting Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say this at the beginning, but I know absolutely NOTHING about any form of dance so please tell me if I am describing something incorrectly or if I am using the wrong term for something.

“Oh my god, girl! You got to dance with Chat Noir!” Alya gushed the next day at school. 

“Alya, be quiet! I don’t want anyone to know yet!”

“OK, OK, chill!” Alya laughed. “Oh, and did you hear? Adrien Agreste is going to be in our class now.”

“What, as in like ‘his father owns the school’ Adrien Agreste?”

“Yep. He’s in a lot of our classes.”

“I hope he’s not like Chloe.” Marinette said as she put her dance bag in her locker to start her first class of the day. (chemistry- dance classes were always last)

“Same. She thinks she’s this amazing dancer, but she doesn’t have anything on you.”Alya said. 

“Oh, quiet you.” Marinette admonished as they both sat down. 

“What? It’s true!” Aly defended.”You took down Chat Noir last night!”

The two were cut off as Chloe’s laughter could be heard echoing in from the hallway.

“Speak of the devil.” Alya said.

“And the devil shall appear” Marinette finished quietly as Chloe entered the classroom with an uncomfortable-looking blond boy on her arm. 

“Is that Adrien Agreste? With Chloe?” Marinette asked. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Alya answered. 

Marinette made a noncommittal noise and turned to her work as the teacher entered.

Most of the day passed slowly Marinette. It was Monday and she was excited for ballet class, even though it was the only class she didn’t have with Alya. (Alya had another hip hop class on Mondays)

Sadly, it was also a class in which Marinette could not avoid Chloe. 

Marinette often arrived at the ballet class early to warm up and practice alone. She wasn’t alone this week. 

Just after she slipped on her pointe shoes and tied the ribbons around her ankles, Adrien walked in and closed the door.

“Hello.” he said once he saw Marinette on the floor.

“Hi.” Marinette returned, standing and stretching. “I’m Marinette. You must be Adrien.”

“Yeah, I am.” He looked around the studio. “Is Chloe in this class?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Marinette responded absently. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, she must be a friend of yours and I just insulted her…”

“Marinette, it’s fine. I know Chloe can be… hard to handle.” Adrien smiled. “Can you show me what you’re working on?”

“Oh, we’re doing partner trials for an upcoming performance. Here, let me show you.” 

She took his hands and began to dance slowly, letting him catch the moves before the two’s dancing sped up.

They were both lost in the dance when Chloe barged into the room.

“Adrien! You don’t have to dance with  _ her _ . You can be my partner instead. All Marinette will do is step on your feet.”

“Chloe, that’s not-”

“Come dance with me!” she cut Adrien off, pulling him to an empty area of the studio while the boy shot an apologetic look at Marinette.

A minute later, the teacher walked in with the rest of the class. 

“Please welcome our newest student, Adrien Agreste.” the teacher began. “And please from two lines: men in the back and women in the front.”

The class was equal number boys and girls (rare for ballet, but this was Agreste Academy).

“You will dance with each classmate and the I will tell you the partners for the performance.”

Each dance lasted about 2 minutes for a total of 12 minutes of dancing before the teacher called them to stop so she could list the partners.

“...Alix and Max, Chloe and Kim, and finally, Adrien and Marinette.” she listed the final three partnerships.

“What?!” Chloe exclaimed. “I should be with Adrien!”

“Chloe, my decisions are final. This is who you are dancing with.”

“I’m sure my daddy would have something else to say about this.” Chloe threatened, pulling out her phone.

“Honestly, Chloe. That is not going to work. I paired you up based on skill. If I change them and the performance is subpar, I will get fired by Mr. Agreste.” 

Chloe slumped, glancing over at Adrien as he moved towards Marinette.

“I look forward to dancing with you, princess.” he said to Marinette as she turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Ballet vs Chat Noir Breakdance Picture Credit: @delkas on Tumblr


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives at Club Miraculous

Marinette entered Club Miraculous that night and sighed as the stress from the day melted away and Ladybug’s newfound confidence entered her mind. She rolled her shoulders and stretched before beginning to dance to the music pounding through the speakers.

She didn’t realize a crowd had formed around her until applause rang out at the end of her dance.

“A wonderful- if impromptu- performance by our newest member, Ladybug!” a new voice (for Marinette) rang out over the speakers.

Chat Noir sauntered up to his dance partner. “That’s the Bubbler. He’s like an intern DJ. It’s Tikki and Plagg’s day off, so he takes the booth on Mondays.”

Ladybug turned to him. “The Bubbler?”

“Plagg caught him blowing bubbles out back once. Name stuck.”

“Seems like Plagg names a lot of the dancers here.”

“That’s because he does. Plagg loves puns and jokes like that. It’s a cat-astrophy.” 

“You did not just say that.” Ladybug deadpanned.

Chat grinned. “I did. I hope it’s not a paw-blem, milady.:

She groaned. “Shut up and dance with me.”

The Bubbler heard her and grinned, queuing up a remixed version of the song. “By roundabout request for a dance performance of Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the song, but grabbed Chat by his zip-up and dragged him to the dance floor.

As they finished, the club door slammed open and a figure dressed in purple strolled in. The teenaged dancers scrambled out of the way in the wake of the imposing adult dancer.

Chat Noir bristled as the man stepped onto the dance floor. 

“Chat Noir.” the man acknowledged. 

“Papillon.” Chat returned, narrowing his eyes.

Papillon moved around Chat and Ladybug towards the DJ stand and a frightened-looking Bubbler.

“Tikki and Plagg.” Papillon demanded. 

“Um… T-they’re not here… Mondays are their day off…” Bubbler replied shakily.

Ladybug was having none of this. Though she’d only been here once before, she could tell that this was a good place full of good people, so she marched up to Papillon, ignoring Chat’s grab at her shirt.

“What do you want?” Ladybug asked confrontationally.

Papillon smiled. “I want this club. I am the leader of a  _ professional _ breakdance troupe that needs a place to practice and perform. This club is one of the best places for that and I’ve been trying to buy it off of the little DJ faeries for months.”

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed. “Well, they’re not here right now. We’ll tell them you came.” 

Papillon nodded. “Thank you…”

“Ladybug” she supplied as she gestured for him to leave. 

“Oh no.” he smirked. “You’re new; I’d like to see you perform.”

Ladybug nodded to the Bubbler, who nervously started the music again and Ladybug danced, never once taking her eyes from Papillon’s.

When she finished, Papillion smiled and clapped. “You know, a dancer like you would absolutely be welcome in the Akumas.”

Ladybug wrapped an arm around Chat Noir’s shoulders. “Thank you for the offer, but my dance troupe is right here.”

Papillion nodded. “I hope you made the right choice.” he said as he left, a cold breeze in his wake.

The atmosphere of the club remained charged with anxiety as Ladybug turned to the stunned crowd. 

“What?” she questioned.

“Really no one other than Tikki, Plagg, and Chat have the courage to stand up to him like that.” an unfamiliar voice answered from beside Lady Wifi. 

“He had to be dealt with…” Ladybug floundered for a name. 

“I’m the Artist.” he supplied with a smile. 

Ladybug nodded. “Hey, does anyone have Tikki or Plagg’s number? We should tell them what happened.”

Chat nodded, already pulling out his phone. “I’ve got Plagg’s.” he said as he put the phone on speaker.

Plagg answered on the third ring. 

“What, kid? You’re better have a very good reason for calling me on my night off.”

“Papillon showed up again.”

Rustling could be heard over the line as Plagg presumably sat up.

“Is everyone ok?”

“We’re all fine, though he did seem to be coming onto Ladybug. Wanted her to join the Akumas.” Lady Wifi answered.

Plagg paused. “Chat, am I on speaker?”

“Yeah.”

He sighed. “Did she join up?”

“I did not!” Ladybug answered, slightly offended.

“We’ve lost dancers to the Akumas before. Hell, Papillon used to dance here. He’s been after this place for a while. Anyway, Bubbler, Chat, close up shop.It’s best if you kids head home for the night.” 

“Will do, Plagg. See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, kids.” The phone clicked as Plagg hung up and a dial tone filled the club, accentuating the nervous and awkward atmosphere.

“You hears Plagg,” Chat said, “Time to go. We’ll dance again tomorrow. Avoid the Akumas, stay free, and stay safe!”

As the club emptied, Ladybug turned to her dance partner. “Are they really that bad?”

“The Akumas? Yes. They’re a nasty bunch and always manage to avoid any repercussions. Last month, they nearly put Tikki in the hospital. We clear out pretty quick after Papillon shows up.”

Ladybug nodded. “See you tomorrow. Stay safe, kitty.”

“Be careful, milady.”

They both went their separate ways, hearts heavy with fears of the fate of their club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug picture credit: @luciasatalina on Tumblr  
> Nino and Alya picture credit: @qookyquiche on Tumblr  
> Ladybug and Chat Noir picture credit: @stainedglasssky on Tumblr  
> Hawkmoth/Papillon picture credit: @prezna on Tumblr


	4. Tikki and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg deal with Le Papillon (TW: Past domestic violence)

The class was subdued the next day. Sure, they laughed and talked and smiled, but a well trained eye could tell that it was all false. 

The teachers chalked it up to stress. After all, the students had a big performance coming up. 

The other students didn’t notice their peer’s stress. They were too caught up in their own worries about their favorite dance club. 

“How often does Papillon show up?” Marinette whispered to Alya during math. 

“He hasn’t come to the club while it was open in a month, but I think he shows up to harass Tikki and Plagg at least once a week.”

Marinette nodded, lapsing into silence as the teacher came around and not asking about the club again for fear of being discovered. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, at least for the teens. 

Tikki and Plagg met at a nearby cafe to discuss the problem of Le Papillon. 

“Plagg, we’ve told him the Mondays are our days off!” Tikki exclaimed, tugging nervously at her cherry-tipped hair. “He showed up at our club with the intention of threatening our kids and that’s exactly what he did!”

“Tikki, calm down.” Plagg said rationally. “You’re going to tear your hair out. Yes, the man is a jerk. But he cannot do anything to the kids right now.” He made no mention of the fact that the dancers were not actually their children because that would have just made it worse. 

“Should we close the club for a while?” Tikki asked worriedly. “To make sure the kids are ok?”

Plagg shook his head. “That would only make the kids worried about us. And give Le Papillon exactly what he wants.” 

Tikki nodded. “How are we going to keep the club, Plagg? You know Le Papillon can offer more money to the landlord than we can. And we don’t charge the kids for coming to the club, so all our money for it comes from day jobs…” she stopped running her hands through her hair and clenched them on the table, leaving her pixie cut in uneven spikes. 

Plagg took one of her tan hands in his pale ones and loosened the white-knuckled grip. “We’ll be fine, Tink. We’ll find the money. We always do.”

Tikki nodded. “I know. I just worry.”

Plagg smiled. “I know you do. Come on, we should go get the club ready for the kids.”

They both stood and made their way to Club Miraculous, situated in a (seemingly) run down warehouse. In the daylight, it looked rather ramshackled, the “Club Miraculous” sign swinging haphazardly in the breeze and the graffiti-like slogan “Stay free, Stay safe” sprayed across the doors looking garish against the dark gray of the surrounding buildings. 

Inside, without the lights or the music or the teenaged dancers, it was dark and quiet, almost as if the building itself was warning of some impending disaster; some event that may turn the course of the little club and its patrons. The ominous feeling was only solidified when three loud knocks echoed through the empty warehouse as Plagg turned on the lights. The two owners/DJs turned to each other. 

“Who’s here this early? Shouldn’t all the kids still be in school?” Tikki asked. 

“The kids don’t knock, Tink.” Plagg replied, sighing. “Just as I was getting ready to eat…”

The door swung open to reveal Le Papillon.

“Tikki, Plagg.” he greeted. 

The two nodded in response.

“We do not appreciate you showing up when you know we are not here.” Plagg stated flatly, crossing his arms.

“I did not know you were out.”

“Bullshit.” Plagg said. “We’ve told you that Mondays are our days off.”

Papillon sneered. “You should have a bouncer, then, if there are people you don’t want coming in. Oh wait, you can’t afford one. You can barely afford to keep this place open.”

Plagg bristled at that, his short, dark hair seeming to stand on end, all but hissing at the much larger male before Tikki put a hand on his shoulder.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Same as always, little bug. I want your club.” he leered at her as Tikki shrunk back at the use of that name and Plagg’s patience with Le Papillon ended. 

“Well, you’re not going to get it! You’ll never get Club Miraculous while we’re alive!”

Le Papillon smirked. “If you say so, Plagg. If you say so.” The man left the club as Plagg seethed at him, Tikki coming up behind her partner.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” she said quietly. “All you’ve done is piss him off.”

“He called you little bug, Tink. He knows why you hate that name.” Plagg turned to her and cupped her cheek, wiping away a single tear. “He knows better than I. What did that bastard do to you, Tink?”

Plagg had found her a year before after her (now ex) boyfriend had beaten her and left her out in the rain. He didn’t know who the man was or what exactly happened, just that it was a regular thing and the man had often called her “little bug” during the beatings. It was a sensitive topic for her. (She still had some scars on her back from that time). For some reason, she had trusted Le Papillon enough to tell him what happened while he had still danced at the club.

Tikki took his hand. “Nothing you can help me with, chaton. I’m ok now. I’ll get past it.”

“I don’t like seeing you upset, Tink. I really don’t.”

“I know, Plagg. But it’ll get better. I got out of that relationship a year ago. I’m working on moving past it all. Just stay here, ok? Don’t leave me, chaton.”

“I won’t, Tink. I swear.”

They stood like that for a while, hands clasped and foreheads touching, Plagg rubbing small circles into Tikki’s hand with his thumb. 

Tikki was the first to move. “What should we do about Papillon? You know I’m right, you riled him up.”

“Well,” Plagg started, not taking his hand from hers, “we already know that he wants Ladybug in his dance troupe. And if she goes, we’ll lose Chat too. The boy’s head over heels for a girl he’s seen twice. I think we should warn them both about what Le Papillon can and will do, then make sure we send the kids home earlier than usual. Maybe pair them up so they’re not walking home alone.”

“Chaton, they’d need to reveal their identities for that and you know a majority of them are from Agreste Academy. They’d be expelled for just setting foot in here, not to mention dancing here. They would not tell anyone their real names for anything.”

“... Good point. Dammit. And we can’t know their real names because that would give Le Papillon something to hold over us…”

“He already does. He knows we care about the kids. I think the best course of action is to send them home earlier than usual and encourage them to pair off. Maybe we can get through to some of them.” Tikki said. 

Plagg nodded. “Yeah. Maybe we can convince some of them, like Ladybug and Chat Noir, to give us their names? I’ll try Chat- I have his number, hopefully his name won’t be too hard.” 

“I’ll try Ladybug. Explain it’s so we can check up on her outside of the club. I hope she trusts us enough to tell us.”

“I hope they both do.” he sighed. “Come on, Tink. We’ve got a club to run.”

Tikki followed him, brain scrambling for a way to save their club from the clutches of Le Papillon. 

“Plagg, I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no art on this one! Tikki and Plagg haven't been drawn in the breakdance AU yet.   
> This could be unclear, but Plagg and Tikki did know each other before her abusive relationship and they both started the club together before that. He was very confused when she started cutting him off, but after he found her, it made sense.  
> Le Papillon did dance at Club Miraculous before he was discovered and made famous. At the club, he was very sweet and had Tikki wrapped around his finger. She would tell him anything, though he was not nearly as supportive as Plagg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki has a plan on how to save the club

The setup was vastly different when the dancers arrived at Club Miraculous that night. Chairs had been set up on the dance floor, all the lights were on, and the music was off. Tikki and Plagg stood awkwardly together as the teens filed in. 

“What’s going on, Plagg?” the Bubbler asked his mentor as he sat down.

“There are a few club rules that will change and Tikki had an idea as to keep the club out of Le Papillon’s hands by bringing in some more money.”

The dancers nodded, a bit shocked. They hadn’t realized that their beloved club was struggling so much or that Le Papillon scared their DJs so. 

“Ok,” Plagg started as the teens sat down, “the rules first. We’re going to start closing the club earlier than usual.”

A collective groan rang out before Tikki stepped up.

“Hey! We’re doing it to keep you safe. Le Papillon and his Akumas can be dangerous.” She unconsciously rubbed her left ribs, the ones broken by the violent dance troupe. “The later you’re out, the more likely it is that they will hurt you.”

Chat nodded, turning slightly to look at his fellow dancers. “We understand, Tikki. You want us safe. We’ll follow your rules.”

“Thank you, Chat. We also want to encourage you to pair up for your walks to and from here. It’s not mandatory, we just thought it was a good idea. We do understand that it would require you to reveal who you are and that many of you are uncomfortable with that because of where you go to school.”

The dancers muttered to themselves as they realized that Tikki and Plagg knew what they were doing was against school rules. 

“We won’t tell anyone.” Plagg assured. “If we did, we’d lose our patrons”

Tikki nodded. “And, in order to gain more patrons, as it were, I had the idea to put together a performance. You guys are amazing dancers and not only do we want to share the freedom of this type of dance with others, we believe that people will pay for it.”

“Think about it. We don’t expect an answer right away.” Plagg said once Tikki had finished.

“On that note, we’ll let you guys dance. Bubbler, you have the disks. Chat, Ladybug, could you come with us, please?” Tikki implored, gesturing to the back.

The two dancers nodded, confused, and followed the DJs to the back. 

Plagg tugged Chat into the restroom as they passed. “Let’s give the girls some privacy, Chat.”

Chat nodded and followed Plagg into the bathroom as Ladybug want into the office with Tikki. 

Plagg locked the door and turned to Chat Noir. “What’s your name, kid?”

Chat looked taken aback. “Chat Noir…?” he answered nervously, wondering what Plagg was getting at.

“No, your real name.” Plagg chuckled. “So I can look out for you.” The small DJ turned serious. “The Akumas are bad news, and I’d like to be able to look out for you outside of this place. I won’t tell anyone, not even Tikki if you don’t want me to.”

Chat nodded hesitantly. “That makes sense… I guess you already have my phone number…” he took a deep breath before admitting, “Adrien Agreste.”

Plagg started laughing, all traces of his previous seriousness gone. “Of course! Of course one of our best dancers would be the son of the main guy speaking against us. You’ve got balls, kid. I’ll give you that, you’ve got balls.”

Chat smiled. “Thanks, I think.”

Plagg grinned. “So, what do you think about Tikki’s idea?”

“The performance?” Chat asked. “I think it’s a good idea, but I don’t know how many people will come to watch.”

“Well, we could get the Artist to graffiti some stuff outside for us. And design a poster, if he’s up to us. Plus, Lady Wifi will probably post about it.”

Chat Noir nodded. “Yeah, probably. That sounds awesome.”

The boys continued to chat for a bit while the girls had their own conversation.

“Ladybug, can you tell me your real name?” 

“Why?” Ladybug asked, a bit nervous about giving away her identity. She didn’t want to get kicked out of school.

“Because of Le Papillon and the Akumas are relentless and want you in their troupe. They will stop at nothing to get you.”

Ladybug nodded hesitantly. “I guess… and you won’t tell anyone?” 

“Not even Plagg if you don’t want me to.”

“Marrinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Tikki smiled. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Ladybug nodded. “Why does Le Papillon want this place so badly?”

Tikki shook her head. “I don’t know, though I don’t think it’s this place as much as it is Plagg and I. He hates us for some reason.”

The dancer frowned, but conceded Le Papillon to his feelings. “Shall we?” 

Both girls stepped out as the boys exited the bathroom. The club was now filled with sound, but not the expected music. It was instead filled with voices. 

The dancers had formed small groups, chattering away about the idea of performances. They seemed to like the idea, a fact that was confirmed when the Bubbler grinned and turned to Tikki. 

“We’re in.”


End file.
